Modern Warfare: A Little Piece of The Sky
by Mistress of Kickassery
Summary: Lt. Kara "Canary" Kade, a U.S Army Ranger, has been assigned to a joint operation's mission with the S.A.S. This is her story... (Horrible Summary) Kara Kade is my O.C for Modern Warfare. This is the first Modern Warfare with my O.C. There is an eventual SoapXCanary relationship.


_**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta SMakarov. I recommend reading her works. This is my first O.C Fanfic so I asked my lovely Beta to keep me from becoming a Mary Sue. I appreciate Reviews and Follows and Favorites. I do not however like rude and nasty trolls. If you have nothing nice to say do not say it (Except if you wish to critic my writing, but don't just come out and say "I hate your writing it's horrible." Give reasoning.**_

_**K, Love you guys.**_

Chapter One: A Disconcerting Arrival

I forced my disheveled auburn hair from my face, collecting the mess in my hand and forcing it through my ponytail holder with a grimace and indiscernible grunt. I had forgotten my brush back home in the states and was very unhappy with this fact. I noticed my mascara had started to bleed causing me to resemble a teary eyed raccoon rather than an unhappy Army Ranger who had been reassigned to a joint operation in Credenhill. I studied my features with a snarl. I looked as though I had been beaten by a two by four and that was putting it lightly. I turned on the faucet letting the water cascade into my hands as I fingered the mascara beneath my eyes trying to clear the dark goop that had accumulated beneath my rims. Everyone said this was a huge opportunity for me, but I did not feel that way. My whole life was being uprooted for the time being. My team was being reassigned to Lt. Sachs and that was not ok. Yeah the L-T was great at his job, but Veto, Franco, Ollie and Dom are my squad, they're the best and they're my friends. I missed them more than anything. A knock on the paper-thin door reminded me that there were other people on this aluminum death trap who possibly looked worse than I did. I quickly readjusted my bright orange shirt and promptly left the bathroom. I nearly collided with an unhappy fellow first-class passenger who resembled a PMSing Doberman. Her toiletry bag caused me to envy her slightly before realizing nothing could cover up the love-scorned personality she carried on her shoulders. I could have sworn she growled at me as I passed making my anger boil. I had a very low tolerance toward disrespect.

I smiled, politely as I turned to give her the ever-so highflying bird. She looked taken aback as if no one had ever done that to her, something I did not believe. I returned to my seat, 5C, forcing my way through the obstacles barring my advance into the oversized lawn chair. I looked at the elderly man who was seated next to me. His once black hair now greying and his plaid shirt perfectly starched even as he sat in the uncomfortable seat. The sound of our Flight Attendant, Maria, reminded me that we were nearing our destination.

"Passengers we thank you for flying British Airways. We hope you enjoyed the flight. We will be arriving at Cardiff in approximately 10 minutes. Again thank you for flying British Airways. "

I reached forward toward my book bag and fumbled for the directions to the Credenhill base. I pulled the paper out and perused its surface, finding something that enervated even more than the woman outside the bathroom, 58.4 mikes from Cardiff Airport to Credenhill. I nearly cried out as I slammed my head against the rest, letting a groan seep over my lips.

"You have to be kidding me!" I muttered. I wanted to scream. I needed a shower. Hell, a nice comfortable bed would do. I fastened my seatbelt not wishing my head to slam against the seat in front of me as we descended. I shoved the paper back into my bag and gripped the armrests. Waiting for the uncomfortable feeling that erupted through my head as my head began to loll, moving forward and backward as it slowly subsided I pulled it back toward my body feeling as if I were the headless horseman and I was reconnecting my head to my body.

"I hate Paris in the springtime." I mumbled in a sing-sing voice as our landing gear made contact with the ground. I exhaled. "Finally." I breathed, reluctantly. Maria came back her voice telling us what most of us already knew, we were in Cardiff. I reached for my book bag and slung it over my shoulder, waiting to fetch my duffel, from the overhead bin.

I made my way through baggage claim, luckily having one of the first bags that were thrown off the plane. I grabbed my obnoxiously green suitcase and threw my duffel bag atop it securing it around the neck of the suitcase. I made my way through customs and toward the pick-up area. From what I understood someone would be waiting for me once I arrived, who that was I had no idea.

I approached the shops noting the taxi drivers crowded in the vicinity of the Costa coffee. An overwhelming desire for a cup tea moved my feet for me. The line was not too long and I figured that my driver might be over there, we'll I hoped he or she was over there.

I approached the counter, knowing already what I wanted. The Polynesian girl smiled sweetly, her crimson red apron only slightly distracting me.

"Hello, ma'am what can I get you?" She asked just as sweetly. Her British accent catching me off guard until I mentally explained to myself where I was.

I hated being called ma'am, not that I shared it openly. I really hated this particular girl calling me ma'am because we were probably the same age.

I smiled back. "Just a cup of tea with cream please."

"That'll be £2.95, ma'am."

I handed her the £3.00 and took both the change and the tea once she handed it to me.

I returned to my position and waited for someone to hold up a sign with my name felted in black ink. Having to wait nearly twenty minutes before I caught a glimpse of it. "Staff Sgt. Kara Kade" was frantically being waved around by a young, possibly a Private, with crimson hair. His military dress clad to his gangly form. I gathered my things and made my way toward him. I felt uncomfortable with my unkempt hair, but I ignored the feeling hoping that he understood what I had gone through.

"Hi!" I said exuberantly.

"Staff Sgt?" He asked, stoutly.

"That's me, but you can call me Kara."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh no, please no ma'am." I said kindly as he tried to take my suitcase from me. I protested against him taking my things and he did as I asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"PFC. Calvin Bale." He told me nonchalantly as he opened the door for me. Letting me pass through while he searched for the keys to the black sedan that was illegally parked outside.

"Well, Calvin. I hate that you had to drive all the way here to pick me up."

"Ma'am... err...I mean Kara, it's better than being stuck with latrine duty."

"True." I chuckled as I opened the trunk lid and forced my luggage into it. My vibrant green suitcase snagged momentarily, but I managed to put the rest of my bags in the trunk with ease. I quickly closed the trunk lid and maneuvered to the passenger side door. I had to walk all the way around the car to the side that was typically the driver's side where I was from, this would take some getting used to I thought. I opened the door and hopped in.

"Hey, Calvin how long does it typically take to get back to base?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"An hour and a half. Typically with traffic."

"Wonderful." I muttered unhappily. "I think I'm going to get some shut-eye." I tried to hide a yawn, but I failed miserably.

"That's probably a good idea." He told me as he started the engine. The sound of the sedan roaring to life echoed in my ears as we made our way to the exit. The hustle and bustle of the airport matched the normal amount of traffic I experienced at Dulles on my way here. I watched the people inside the cars for a moment noticing the variety of people who lived in Cardiff. I slowly closed my eyes and let the exhaustion engulf them, falling asleep quickly. 


End file.
